


Like A Cliche

by MagpieMorality



Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [83]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Florists, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23345122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieMorality/pseuds/MagpieMorality
Summary: From this prompt:Coffee shop AU and florist AU.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [83]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638634
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	Like A Cliche

**Author's Note:**

> From this prompt:
> 
> Coffee shop AU and florist AU.

It should feel like a cliche. There's a cafe next to a bookshop on one of the cutest streets of their suburb, and the two guys who run it are hopelessly in love. Everyone knows it, because Remy decorates the cafe with flowers Roman gives him from the shop, and Roman is almost always seen sipping from mugs (not even takeout cups, actual mugs) that look suspiciously like the ones Remy uses for his customers.

It should feel like a cliche, but somehow it's just really sweet and nice, and they both attract the sort of customers who like to coo over their love story and bask in the warmth of romance.

Customers like Logan and Patton, who don't yet know each other. 

Patton who liked to buy flowers for anybody and everybody he could, who frequented the florist week after week, spending probably more of his monthly paycheck than was wise in the little shop. 

Logan who liked to study in the cafe in the mornings when he didn't have class or have to teach, busy working towards his PhD. Who also secretly enjoyed the back and forth he'd struck up with the sarcastic owner of the cafe, mostly regarding how much of a Disaster Gay _TM_ Remy was (and Logan had treasured the look on Remy's face when he'd first used that term, refusing to admit that he'd googled it the night before).

In another few weeks when Fall comes in in earnest, the weather will turn and when Patton goes to leave the florists at the same time Logan packs up to head home from the cafe, it will be raining. Logan will notice the guy standing just a door along, peering at the sky in dismay. He'll offer his umbrella as help, ever well-prepared, and Patton will light up when he accepts. At the end of their walk, after twenty far too short minutes of delightful conversation flowing easily between them, Patton will offer Logan the little succulent he'd picked up from Roman’s shop as thanks, apologising for not having anything more flowery. Logan will accept in a strangled voice, falling half in love on the spot, and take good care of that succulent until he over-waters it and has to bring it to Roman for first aid, kicking himself for not having asked for Patton’s number at any point during their first interaction.

Through some stroke of luck (that Patton will later call Fate), he’ll see Patton there, hurry to apologise for nearly killing the succulent with more desperation than it perhaps warrants, and gladly accept when Patton offers to give him tips. They'll go and sit in Remy's cafe to discuss care for various household plants, and soon enough will be the second love story that keeps everyone coming back. Perhaps it’s something in the coffee, the other customers will say, sipping hopefully at their own drinks. 

And when Logan and Patton get their happy ending before Remy and Roman do, leaning in for a soft kiss while in the queue to order, they'll blush and stutter at the round of applause they get. 

It should feel like a cliche, but mostly it just feels _right_. 


End file.
